Therapeutic proteins or peptides in their native state or when recombinantly produced are typically labile molecules exhibiting short periods of serum stability or short serum half-lives. In addition, these molecules are often extremely labile when formulated, particularly when formulated in aqueous solutions for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.
Few practical solutions exist to extend or promote the stability in vivo or in vitro of proteinaceous therapeutic molecules. Polyethylene glycol (PEG) is a substance that can attach to a protein, resulting in longer-acting, sustained activity of the protein. If the activity of a protein is prolonged by the attachment to PEG, the frequency that the protein needs to be administered is decreased. PEG attachment, however, often decreases or destroys the protein's therapeutic activity.
Therapeutic proteins or peptides have also been stabilized by fusion to a heterologous protein capable of extending the serum half-life of the therapeutic protein. For instance, therapeutic proteins fused to albumin and antibody fragments may exhibit extended serum half-live when compared to the therapeutic protein in the unfused state. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,969 and 5,766,88.
Another serum protein, glycosylated human transferrin (Tf) has also been used to make fusions with therapeutic proteins to target delivery intracellularly or to carry heterologous agents across the blood-brain barrier. These fusion proteins comprising glycosylated human Tf have been used to target nerve growth factor (NGF) or ciliary neurotrophic factor (CNTF) across the blood-brain barrier by fusing full-length Tf to the either agent. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,683 and 5977,307. In these fusion proteins, the Tf portion of the molecule is glycosylated and binds to two atoms of iron, which is required for Tf binding to its receptor on a cell and, according to the inventors of these patents, to target delivery of the NGF or CNTF moiety across the blood-brain barrier. Transferrin fusion proteins have also been produced by inserting an HIV-1 protease sequence into surface exposed loops of glycosylated transferrin to investigate the ability to produce another form of Tf fusion for targeted delivery to the inside of a cell via the Tf receptor (Ali et al. (1999) J. Biol. Chem. 274(34):24066–24073).
Serum transferrin (Tf) is a monomeric glycoprotein with a molecular weight of 80,000 daltons that binds iron in the circulation and transports it to various tissues via the transferrin receptor (TfR) (Aisen et al. (1980) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 49: 357–393; MacGillivray et al. (1981) J. Biol. Chem. 258: 3543–3553, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,651). Tf is one of the most common serum molecules, comprising up to about 5–10% of total serum proteins. Carbohydrate deficient transferrin occurs in elevated levels in the blood of alcoholics and exhibits a longer half life (approximately 14–17 days) than that of glycosylated transferrin (approximately 7–10 days). See van Eijk et al. (1983) Clin. Chim. Acta 132:167–171, Stibler (1991) Clin. Chem. 37:2029–2037 (1991), Arndt (2001) Clin. Chem. 47(1):13–27 and Stibler et al. in “Carbohydrate-deficient consumption”, Advances in the Biosciences, (Ed Nordmann et al.), Pergamon, 1988, Vol. 71, pages 353–357).
The structure of Tf has been well characterized and the mechanism of receptor binding, iron binding and release and carbonate ion binding have been elucidated (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,651, 5,986,067 and MacGillivray et al. (1983) J. Biol. Chem. 258(6):3543–3546).
Transferrin and antibodies that bind the transferrin receptor have also been used to deliver or carry toxic agents to tumor cells as cancer therapy (Baselga and Mendelsohn, 1994), and transferrin has been used as a non-viral gene therapy vector to vehicle to deliver DNA to cells (Frank et al., 1994; Wagner et al., 1992). The ability to deliver proteins to the central nervous system (CNS) using the transferrin receptor as the entry point has been demonstrated with several proteins and peptides including CD4 (Walus et al., 1996), brain derived neurotrophic factor (Pardridge et al., 1994), glial derived neurotrophic factor (Albeck et al.), a vasointestinal peptide analogue (Bickel et al., 1993), a betaamyloid peptide (Saito et al., 1995), and an antisense oligonucleotide (Pardridge et al., 1995).
Transferrin fusion proteins have not, however, been modified or engineered to extend the serum half-life of a therapeutic protein or peptide or to increase bioavailability by reducing or inhibiting glycosylation of the Tf moiety or to reduce or prevent iron and/or Tf receptor binding.